Réunion de capitaine
by eysselia
Summary: Galère (l'adjectif)/Esthéticienne; Haikyuu; Ushijima/Oikawa/Kuroo/Bokuto (mention : Daichi)


_Encore un mini défis, avec cette fois ci galère et esthéticienne comme mot à paraitre avec Ushijima comme personnage imposé. Bah il ma bien fait rire à écrire en tout cas._

 **Galère (l'adjectif)/Esthéticienne** ; Haikyuu; **Ushijima** /Oikawa/Kuroo/Bokuto (mention : Daichi)

* * *

Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa prit une profonde inspiration, essayant par ce moyen de garder son calme. Pour la première foi de sa vie il avait envie, mais vraiment envie, de frapper quelqu'un. Pourtant il n'était pas violent, ni très colérique, ou quelque soit l'émotion d'ailleurs. Ce que l'on reprochait souvent, bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute si la plupart des choses le laissait indifférent ou que son visage n'exprimait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait quand il ressentait quelque chose. Mais en tout cas ce n'était en aucune façon une raison de le traiter de robot. En tirant la langue en prime. Oikawa avait vraiment une personnalité de merde, même si il était un excellent passeur, et un comportement digne d'un gamin. Et si seulement il n'y avait que lui, mais non il avait fallu que Kuroo et Bokuto en rajoute une couche. Daichi avait abandonné et avait pris la fuite laissant les trois capitaine à sa charge, pour son plus grand malheur, prétextant aller chercher celui de Wakutani il y a trente minute maintenant.

Ushijima pris une autre inspiration profonde, pour ce donner du courage cette foi, parce que franchement il en avait bien besoin à l'heure actuelle, avant de s'adresser à l'as des hiboux. Ce qu'il allait dire n'avait rien de drôle et ne pouvait, en théorie, pas être détourner, ni presque à une quelconque idiotie, mais il craignait le pire. Il fallait dire que depuis leur rencontre, soit deux heures, Bokuto semblait s'évertuer à lui prouver le contraire. Aider par moment par le central de Nekoma.

-Ton t-shirt est à l'envers. Signala le numéro un de Shiratorizawa au quatre de Fukurodani.

-Ha bon ? Merci mec. Au fait tu connais élise ? Demanda le hibou.

Non il ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître, merci bien. Pourquoi diable Koutaro passait-il sans cesse du coq à l'âne ? C'était fatiguant, très fatiguant.

-À l'envers ! S'écria Testurô.

-Mais oui tu as raison ! Confirma Bokuto.

Ushijima ne voulait pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient, surtout pas.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Oikawa.

Il retient un gémissement de dépit, pourquoi le brun avait-il poser la question ?

-De l'institut. Si on met à l'envers ça fait un institut. Expliqua le capitaine des chats.

Ne pouvait-il pas rester dans l'ignorance, après tout il n'avait rien demandé.

-Hé hé, élise à l'envers ça fait… Continua celui des hiboux.

-Asile ! Firent les deux originaire de Tokyo fier d'eux.

Et voilà il savait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et que ça n'allait pas voler haut. Par contre si quelqu'un pouvait les enfermer dedans ça lui ferait des vacances.

-Ha ok… Hé Ushi-chan. L'apostropha le passeur.

-C'est Ushijima. Le reprit-il avec lassitude.

-Comme je suis généreux je veux bien faire l'esthéticienne pour ta piqûre.

-Je n'ai pas de piqûre. Le contredit-il sans même chercher à savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Oh ça fait un nom. Remarqua Bokuto.

-Non ça ne fait pas. Nia-t-il.

-Mais si, mais si. Piqûre, Épicure. Mais au fait piqûre de quoi ? Demanda Kuroo.

-De botox ! Comment croyez vous qu'il peut garder un visage stoïque tout le temps, sinon par le botox. Expliqua Oikawa avec une fierté dont Ushijima ignorait la provenance.

Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour mérité ça, parce que là même faire un homicide familial ne pouvait justifier qu'il endure autant. Il regarda la pendule, il lui restait encore deux heure à tenir.

-Galère. Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

-Hé Bokuto ! Si tu était un fruit tu serais un vraisin ! Lança Kuroo.

Pitié que quelqu'un le tue où les tue, parce que là il n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

 _Le coup du vraisin a été inventé par une amie quand on parlait quel genre de blague sortirait les perso d'Haikyuu, j'ai eu son autorisation pour la réutilisé dans cet OS. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes et que vous avez appréciez (oui il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui peut et a le temps de corriger mes écrits, ça serait mieux)._


End file.
